Lethal Outcome - The Original
by Clone40992
Summary: Follow five not so mentally stable ex-counter terrorism operatives who are in the business of protection, or more often: extraction with lethal force. They aren't hired by just anyone though, for they don't do civilian casualties. These five are unknowingly thrown into a whole new world when they get their new employer. Will they survive or will they go down in a blaze of glory?
1. Sandwiches, Guns, and Knives, Oh My!

**AN: Hello everyone! Clone here with a POI story. This story will mainly focus on the five ex-counter terrorism operatives, though the other POI characters will play important parts too. As for the setting, the story starts after Shaw joined Reese and Finch but before Root joined. Enjoy! *Note: SPOILERS!***

Chapter 1: Sandwiches, Guns, and Knives, Oh My!

I open the door to our flat, walk in and wait for the sound of the door shutting. Thud. The flat is all open except three rooms on the back wall. We have the kitchen/gym/laundry room/dining area, the bedroom, the armoury, and the bathroom. After my quick survey of the place I stride over to one of the five wooden chairs at a round table with a cellular phone in the middle of it near the corner, listening to the comforting sound of my combat boots as I walk, and flop down onto it. No sooner have I done this than a 6'' woman with bright red hair (high school chemistry accident), fully formed muscles, brown eyes, and an orange tank top and black sweat pants has appeared out of no where.

"How did it go? Did you get them?" she asks, bouncing like a giddy child. And to think that most people have never heard her utter even one word.

"Pretty well Kate, all things considered. One guy tried to rob me, but he's laying in an ally somewhere bleeding out to a stab wound to the right lung." I reply plainly while tossing a paper bag from some local deli on the table as she just shrugs and smiles at me.

Three women emerge from the middle room at the back, rack after rack of 416 Commandos, MP5s, and Glock 17s are visible before the door closes behind them. Meanwhile Kate rummages through the bag and with a delighted squeal, pulls out a sandwich and proceeds to tear into it. The three women were all roughly the same height as Kate, as am I. Two of them come to the table while the last one stayed standing where she was. She had a black tank top, black pants, blond hair, blue eyes, and an DSR-1 slung on her back. Her nickname was The Lone Wolf whereas the other two were The Hunters and Kate and I were The Ghosts. Kate looked up from her now finished sandwich to the woman in black.

"Not hungry Sabine?" She asked. Sabine just grunted before promptly returning to the armoury.

One of the women with a green tank top, black pants, brown eyes, and brown hair walked over to the fridge and fished out a bottle before sitting in one of the chairs. The other had black hair, green eyes, a yellow tank top, and black pants. She too sat down at one of the chairs. Sabine reappeared from the armoury, but thing time with a combat knife instead of the DSR. The one in green turned in the chair to face Sabine.

"What? Did the wolf have to part with her precious rifle?" She sneered.

With a flick of her wrist, Sabine sent the knife flying into the table not an inch from the women's hand.

"This wolf can still bite Linda!" Sabine growled, her slightly longer than usual canines bared.

Linda raised her arms in mock surrender before pulling Sabine's knife out of the table and tossing it back to Sabine. Sabine sat down at the last open chair with a grunt. Sabine was mad because The Hunters, Linda and the one in yellow: Eve, had to destroy all but one of the DSRs for a distraction on the last job. I mean Sabine acknowledged that it was the best option, but she had really wanted those rifles. She still agreed that one rifles was still better than none of them or that all of them would not be worth a teammate's life. Oh well, what's one gonna due? Suddenly the phone in the middle began to ring. Kate snatched it up and quickly answered the call and putting it on speaker.

"State your name and business." She demanded calmly.

"I would like to hire you too protect some...assets...of importance to me." the person on the other end of the line replied. "I can pay you as much money as you need as well as...acquire any weapons you may want." The voice continued.

Kate looked to everyone: Linda was in, Eve was in, Sabine

was very in, and I voted 'in' as well. Kate looked back down at the phone.

"We're in, but we need info." She replies.

"You will find what you all need in the food bag, more assignments are to come." The person answers.

There is a brief silence before the person continues: "And you all can call me...Root." The person says before the call disconnects.

I grab the bag and sure enough, at the bottom was a package. I tear it open and five patches for a kevlar vest fall out that say "The Firewall" and one file, which I open. Everyone looks to me.

"So? Who's our person of interest Jim?" Kate asks.

I look down before responding: "A woman named: Sameen Shaw".

**AN: While I don't plan to add many reader OCs, feel free to send me an OC for a criminal, thug, agent, officer, etc. and they might make an ****appearance. **


	2. Strictly Business

**AN: Hello everyone! I have up to chapter 3 already drafted, but after that there will be a longer wait for new chapters. As for the chapter itself, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Strictly Business

The van bounced and rumbled as it hit potholes and bumps in the street. Earlier we had another talk with 'Root', we were told that the hostile party's plans had been moved forward and we were also granted extra pay/weapons and another deli bag yielded two addresses, a time, and some car keys. One address was for a safe house for our person of interest and the other address was the location of the extraction, and the keys were to plain black van. On the inside it had been gutted and replaced with flip down benches on either side, bulletproof windows, and according to Sabine the outside was resistant to bullets up to and including that of sub machine guns. We had geared up and left for the extraction point. Each of us had a 416 Commando, MP5, and a Glock 17 as a side arm except for Sabine who took the DSR-1 over a 416 Commando. We each wore a kevlar vest, upgraded with ceramic plates to stop rifle rounds, tactical boots, and a combat helmet with a face mask and protective goggles. Linda had opted to drive while Eve took shotgun, leaving Kate, Sabine, and I in the back; ready to deploy at an instant. I wasn't worried, I mean this was our job. This was strictly business, and we were always good at our business.

"ETA to target: 1 minute!" Linda informed without turning.

There is the click of weapons safeties being checked and magazines being snapped into place. I look up for a second and see Kate sliding a serrated combat knife into her boot and Sabine was securing a second MP5 to her left leg, but she looked up to me.

"Our person of interest was a marine, she can handle an MP5 and it's easier on us if the said person can hold their own." Sabine replies to the unsaid question and I just shrug in response.

"Okay, initiate combat protocol and roll call." Kate practically shouts.

"02 hier!" I respond.

"03 hier!" Linda calls out.

"04 hier!" Eve says.

"05 hier!" Sabine barks.

"Und 01 hier." Kate says, flicking her safety off.

The car stops suddenly, shaking us in our seats and Kate holds up three fingers.

"Drei, zwei, eins." She counts down, as we bring our weapons to bear.

"Geh! Geh! Geh!" she shouts, throwing the rear door open as Linda and Eve throw their's open as well.

* * *

Shaw was walking back to her current cover identity's apartment, annoyed at not being allowed to mix up her route because normal people wouldn't do that, when a black van with completely tinted windows came screeching around the corner behind her. It then stops rather violently in the middle of the busy road. _What the hell!?_ I go to pull my gun from it's place on my back when four SUVs stop, blocking off the road in front of me. I tap my ear.

"Finch, I've got a problem..." I start as five people get out of each SUV armed with a variety of weapons...all pointed at me.

Well. I pull my gun but before I can fire the doors on the black van are thrown open and five people, one male and four female, in full combat gear jump out, their weapons pointed at the SUVs. _What the hell, I might as well get some practice in. _That is when the gunfire starts.

* * *

Finch was seated at his computer in The Library looking for leads as to where Ms. Groves is or what she is up too when a voice came over the comms.

"Finch, I've got a problem..." the person started before the sound of gunfire drowned out the rest.

Suddenly pale, Finch straightened up in his seat and quickly switched to Mr. Reese's comm.

"Mr. Reese? I'm afraid we have a situation." He said urgently.

"We always have a situation..." ,the man replied dryly before pausing, "Do we have a number Finch?" the man quickly asked.

"No, but I fear Ms. Shaw's cover has been blown. She is in need of immediate assistance Mr. Reese." Finch responded, the worry evident in his voice.

**AN: There you go, chapter 3 will be up sometime in the next couple days or so. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Firewall

**AN: Here is where it all kicks into gear and the body count rises...by a lot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Firewall

Shaw quickly ducks behind a row of newspaper machines as bullets start flying, pedestrians start running, and bodies start dropping. One of the soldiers, I don't know what else to call them, tosses a gun in my direction. I catch it deftly and my memory tells me it is a MP5. I stop thinking as I feel the training kick in as I take aim and drop one of the baddies with two well placed shots to the kneecaps. I repeat with two more of the attackers before I realise that the soldiers, I did it again, weren't incapacitating the attackers, but just killing then. I adjusted to the same method, wondering why I even was incapacitating them in the first place. I didn't even notice that I had stood up and was moving toward the black van with them. Suddenly one of the moved in front of me.

"Heckenschütze!" The woman shouted.

Crack! The woman collapsed into me, the front of her kevlar turning red.

"03 ist nach unten!" shouted one of them as they kept firing while backing up.

Yet another woman crouched, slinging the MP5 she was using across her back while bringing the DSR-1 that had been there to bear. Crack! A body tumbled out of the third story window of one of the buildings. By now I had dragged the wounded soldier back to the van, it's side peppered with bullet holes, and was placing her on one of the seats. The rest of the soldiers climbed into the van and started driving. Soon the wounded soldier was patched up, the ceramic plates in their kevlar vests had absorbed most of the damage, and the van came to a stop. They told that this is were I got off and that I could keep the MP5, soon enough the van was nowhere to be seen and the adrenaline had faded leaving me feeling like crap... and hungry. I entered the building was surprised to find it was The Library, I was also angry that my cover had been blown and that I had needed saving. It was then that a question came to mind: _Who were the five and how did they know about the hostiles?_

* * *

Detective Carter sat there, frowning, as she watched the surveillance footage of the firefight that had ensued earlier today with Detective Fusco. Four SUVs pulled up and 20 men got out, a black van also pulled up and five people, one male and four female, got out and proceeded to kill the 20 men and 1 sniper before leaving with a shorter woman. The vests the five wore said "The Firewall", which intrigued her. _Not a single civilian had been hurt though, which was good at least. _It was then that she noticed in the corner of the footage a man in a suit ran up, looked around, and then tapped his ear.

* * *

Reese had quickly shown up to help Shaw just to find 21 dead people, 4 wrecked SUVs, a lot of bullet casings, and 0 Shaw. He tapped his earpiece.

"What the hell happened here Finch?" he demanded.

"That is what I am trying to figure out Mr. Reese" Finch replied hastily, he worry in his voice obvious.

They had received a never before seen 21 numbers this morning, none of them Shaw's, and now all 21 one of them were dead...

* * *

I raised my glass and the four woman at the table did likewise.

"Cheers to another successful evac and breaking our record time!" I chimed with a wide smile.

We already cleaned our weapons and gear and had switched back to our cloths and respective colours, I had put on a cyan t-shirt and black pants. As I finished my drink we received a text from our mysterious employer, it was the GSP location for our payment and next assignment. Sabine and I were sent to pick everything up in a blue pickup. We reached an abandoned warehouse and went inside. There was a file and two crates, one with various ammunition and the other with DSR-1s. We loaded the stuff up and I grabbed the file and read it on the way back. Once back at the flat I told everyone our next person of interest.

"John Reese: ex CIA agent on the run after killing his handler. Is currently working as a vigelante." I read out loud.

Eve looked at Kate.

"This is a job for The Ghosts, can't cause a commotion now can we." Eve said with a laugh.

"How long has it been since we last went up against the CIA?" I ask.

"About a year now, I believe." Kate answers, smiling deviously.

* * *

Root sat back as she watched the news as the NYPD asked for any information on "The Firewall". Root had made the correct choice in hiring those five, they had preformed to expectations.

* * *

The Machine watched as the five people saved one of its assets, The Admin though showed signs of distress and displeasure when finding out about the five and how they saved the asset. The Machine would continue to watch and collect data on this...

**AN: Well now there will be a longer wait for chapters as I have a bunch of tests coming up, but I will still try to post in a timely manor. Feel free to create fanart based off/for this story, my only requirements is that 1: proper credit is given, and 2: tell me becuase I would love to check out your work. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

**AN: Hello, Clone here with chapter 4 (I got this done sooner then I thought I would). I also finally got along to making a cover too. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Pieces of the Puzzle

Finch was looking at the glass board by his computers, they had received five new numbers after the... slaughter... earlier today. Each one was a missing persons case.

"Hey!", Finch looked up at Ms. Shaw, who was cleaning the gun she had gotten from them, "If you are looking for more help you should hire The Firewall." she suggested, much to Finch's horror.

_I need some fresh air,_ Finch decided at this moment, before grabbing Bear and his things and heading off to the park he spent so much time in already.

* * *

The Machine watched The Admin make its way to a park it frequents, at the same time it had decided that the five operatives of "The Firewall" could be possible Assets. The Machine decided that now was the best chance to direct the possible Assets to The Admin.

* * *

Finch sat down at a table in the park. Mr. Reese had been slightly more at ease as of late. Many of the CIA agents in near them had fallen like dominos: suicide, drug overdoses, going into dark alleyways, in fact some even claimed that they were being hunted by ghosts. Suddenly a woman sat in the chair in front of me. She had bright red hair, brown eyes, a grey trench coat, orange shirt, and black pants. She also had this crazed look in her eyes that was deeply unsettling. I clear my throat.

"Can I help you miss?" I ask as polite as possible.

She tilts her head to the left slightly with a confused look on her face before pulling out a piece of paper.

"You tell me?" she replies coolly, pushing the paper toward me.

It was a printed out record of a text message, it read: Job Interview and gave this exact location. _Who is the woman and who sent this?_ I failed to notice the roughly 6" man with a cyan shirt, and short black hair who was sitting with his back to the woman right away. Once I did though I though of how to get away from here.

"I'm sorry but I have important business to attend to, my apologies miss." I quickly said before promptly leaving.

* * *

The small man with classes briskly walked away, trying to look like he wasn't spooked but failing. I get up and stand next to Kate, who had got up also.

"What was this all about?" I inquire.

Kate puts her arm around my waist and rests her head on my shoulder, her red hair spilling everywhere.

"I haven't the foggiest sweetie, but by the looks of it the man didn't know either." She answers.

I turn my head to look at her briefly before looking back to the retreating man with a limp, Kate's eyes had calmed down a bit and gave a sense of warmth.

"Sometimes you scare me, you know?" I say with a smile.

"I know." she replies with a wide grin.

* * *

Finch stood back at the board, five teenage faces staring back at him. I felt like he was missing something important and there was also something familiar about two of the faces and the two people from the park, but he couldn't place it.

* * *

Shaw walked back to her apartment to see a woman with bright red hair and a man with short black enter the next door apartment/flat. She didn't make much of it because she was currently focused mainly on a white styrofoam container, with steak in it, that she was holding.

* * *

Sabine had been tasked with following John Reese and eliminating any CIA agents that got too close, though that hadn't happened yet because Kate and Jim went and severely cut down their ranks. Sabine had taken a Glock and combat knife with her for this assignment. The man entered a bar and Sabine tightened her grip on her gun. She sat down at an empty booth but then the man slid in too, a pistol trained on her.

"My friends and I would like to ask you a few questions." he said dryly, gesturing towards the door.

_This will be so much fun_, Sabine thought as she was followed by the man. She couldn't help but break into a smile knowing that the man had no clue as to who she was, let alone why she was following him.

**AN: Next chapter is on the way, but otherwise there isn't much else to say. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Lone Wolf

**AN: Hello, Clone here with chapter 5. Be sure to read the author note at the end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Lone Wolf

The Machine watched The Admin leave the park. **Strategy Failed: Human Error.** The Machine will have to try something different. It watched the Asset in a suit and sent him a message: Human Female following you, blonde. The Asset in the suit went into the bar and then left while holding the woman at gunpoint.

* * *

Shaw was on her way to The Library when she got a call.

"Shaw", it was Reese, "I've got a prisoner, you need to come to that safe house." he said quickly before hanging up.

_The hell?! Where did he get a prisoner, we haven't even found any of our numbers yet!_

* * *

Reese was in a safe house that had been throughly soundproofed. In the middle of the living room there was a tarp over the carpet and a chair was on top of the tarp. There was the sound of a key turning and the door opening before a loud thud of a door being slammed shut. Shaw walked in, looked at the woman then to me.

"Who the hell is she?" Shaw demanded.

I shrug, "That's what your here to find out, Shaw".

She glares at me before taking her jacket off and walking over the the bound woman.

"Ok, first things first: are you going to corporate?" Shaw asks, but the woman doesn't do anything.

"Fine. Who are you? Ex-soldier? Secret Agent?" Shaw asks before punching the woman in the gut.

She looks over to me then back to Shaw, smiling. I notice how her canine teeth were slightly longer than usual and how her eyes seemed primal-like look to them.

"Bundesgrenzschutz Spezielle waffen und taktiken." the woman answers and Shaw moves her glare over to me again.

"You just couldn't find a prisoner who speaks our language and/or co-operates, could ya?" she asks sarcastically.

* * *

I run my hand through my short black hair while Kate paces back and forth in front of Linda and Eve.

"Any idea who tipped him off?" Kate asks.

They shake their heads and Kate lets out an angry sigh, her eyes taking on a crazed look once more. Kate then turns to me.

"Can you get the comm network up, is it secure?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I can put it up but it wouldn't be secure."

As Kate brings her hand up the the back of her ear, one thought came to mind: G_od save whoever gets in the way of Sabine after she escapes.._

* * *

Sabine just keeps on smiling, pushing any pain down inside of her which allows her to ignore pain pretty well. Sameen Shaw had been interrogating me for I think roughly an hour now, and I could tell that she knew she was getting know where. I had been slowly cutting the rope for the past hour with a small pocket knife I kept hidden in a small pouch in my right sleeve. So when John Reese walked over to check my bonds I snapped what was left of the ropes and wrapped my arm around his neck, my knife against his skin. Sameen Shaw pulled her gun, but didn't fire.

"As much fun as that was, I have somewhere I need to be right now. Till the next time." I say, shoving John Reese into Sameen Shaw before I grab my things and run out the front door, leaving a thick trail of red on the floor and carpet. I'm going to be on my own until I can ensure that there is no threat to the rest of the team, can't go leading these people striaght to everyone else

* * *

Back at The Library, Reese stood in front of the glass board.

"That's her, the one who was following me." I say pointing to the picture of a blonde teenage girl with blue eyes.

Finch checks her file, "Sabine Wilkshire: broke out of her psychological ward at age 15, killing her doctor and incapacitating two nurses. Went missing after that, and that was eleven years ago." he finished.

I look at the picture. _Psych ward!?_

"Does it say why she was in there, Finch?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It says she was mentally unstable and enjoyed violence. She was committed by her best friend, who wound up dead later the same day she broke out." Finch answers.

**AN: There you go, chapter 5, at this point I am looking for a couple OCs. I won't say what for, but I will choose some. There will be more opertunities later on so don't worry if yours isn't chosen. So here is the template:**

**Your Username: (so I can give credit)**

**Name:**

**Preferred Name: **

**Occupation:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**History:**

**Short Description: **

**Other:**


	6. The Party's Just Getting Started

**AN: I have been busy with exams and I felt bad about not posting, so I wrote an longer chapter for everyone (I know it is not that much longer, but I wrote this in the little free time I had)! I would love feedback, so I can know what I'm doing right and what I'm not. Enjoy the longer-ish chapter and don't forget the review if you have the time!**

Chapter 6: The Party's Just Getting Started

Shaw stopped when she saw the picture of a younger version of the man she had seen with that redhead woman on Finch's board. His picture was right next to a female's with brown hair. There was a two more teens, one with brown hair and the other with black hair, in another group and lastly a teen with blonde hair, now known as Sabine Wilkshire, who was alone on the board.

"I've seen one of our numbers, Finch." I say, pointing at the man's picture.

Finch looks up from his computers to me and the board.

"And where might of that been, Ms. Shaw?" He asks, intrigued.

"He went into a an apartment on my floor. He was also with some red head, and I mean bright red hair." I reply as Finch fidgets nervously before picking up a file.

"Jim Rogers and Kathleen...Groves...oh dear." He starts before trailing off.

Finch starts furiously typing away, leaving Reese to pick up the file.

"Kathleen Groves: A high school chemistry accident left her in the hospital along with Jim Rogers. She left her room after incapacitating her nurse and then proceeded to incapacitate everyone who tried to stop her until she reached Jim's ward and then they just left. Documentation says that she would switch between being caring for her friend, and being violent and unfeeling for everyone else." Reese said, pausing before resuming, "Jim Rogers: best friend and then some of Kathleen Groves. Was also injured in the chemistry accident, but not as badly. The doctor's notes say that Jim and Kathleen would usually agree with each other and that they were going to be transferred to different psych wards, but they broke out."

"The redhead has got to be Kathleen." I quickly say.

"Why is that, Ms. Shaw?" Finch inquires.

I shrug, "Well we now know what happened last time someone tried to split the two of them up, and I don't imagine Kathleen would take a break up very well."

* * *

Root was sitting on a stool in some local coffee shop. I had just got a call from my adoptive daughter to inform me of the situation with Sabine. Then there was the whole situation with my daughter, who didn't know that I was her adoptive mother. I also knew that Harold has been poking around into Kate and her team's past, and that it was only a matter of time before they figured out who the five are. _What to do, what to do__._ First things first then: stalk Sameen then contact Kate with Sameen's location so her and Jim could offer some...assistance.

* * *

Shaw was sitting in the stakeout car with Finch to observe their newest number. He was here because who knows why, but he was starting to get on my nerves. He was mad at me for killing someone or something like that. Honestly I stopped paying attention a while ago. Suddenly one of the backseat doors opened and two people slipped in. I immediately turn around, gun in hand and safety off only to be met with the redhead and Jim Rogers. She smiled.

"Hello ma'am, mind if we help?" She asks innocently.

* * *

Sabine sat down at a table with a lone man with brown hair and a buzz-cut. I had gone to a community centre to look for veterans who are looking for a job. I had been directed to this table.

"Are you Davis Cook?" I ask.

He looks up, "Who wants to know?" he says, ignoring my question.

I smile and hold out my hand.

"Sabine, ex-counter terrorism. I'm looking for someone to be my right-hand and you fit the bill." I say.

"Vigilante work?" he inquires.

"Yes, everything will be provided, except more people to help." I answer and pause, "What do you say? You in?"

He takes my hand and smiles, "When do I start ma'am?"

* * *

Shaw rolled her eyes, honestly she wanted to be annoyed at the two newcomers but there was something about them...

"Who do we shoot and when?" Kathleen, or Kate as she preferred, asks.

I hold back a smile. I knew there was something about them, and now I know. Finch on the other hand appeared to be extremely nervous.

"What's wrong Harold? I thought you wanted me to make friends?" I say sarcastically and he turns to me.

"This is not what I had in mind Ms. Shaw. Must I remind you of-" He starts before being cut off by some idiot in a suit being thrown through a bar's window.

_This looks like it could be fun._ I think before jumping out of the car.

* * *

Davis Cook looked at the half lit sign for the small apartment building in front of him. It read "Billiards Apartments". I double checked the paper my new employer had given me. Yep, this is the right place. Cautiously I walk in and up to the front desk-ish thing, making sure I still had the cash Sabine had given me.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I ask, leaning forward to get a better look.

A person I assume is the owner comes up.

"How can I help you sir?"

I pull out the money, "Two apartments please, and preferably with fire escapes." I request.

The owner takes and counts the money before nodding and handing me two keys for rooms on the top floor.

I recall the last conversation with my new boss: _"If it saves you some money we can-" "No." "Is there a-" "No, and if you ask again I will bite you"_. The conversation had ended there. _Oh well, had to try_. I take out the burner phone my boss gave me and dialled her number.

"It is done ma'am" I said before promptly hanging up, slightly afraid that she could some how attack me through the phone.

* * *

The Machine watches the possible Assets as they interact with Asset: Sameen Shaw and The Admin. The Machine decides that Asset: Sameen Shaw is best suited to supervise the potential Assets. It also decides to inform The Admin of this choice.

* * *

After another quickly resolved run-in with Leon, Finch had returned to The Library. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I had one message from a blocked number: Asset: Sameen Shaw is in charge of potential Assets until final decision is made. I hand my phone to Ms. Shaw, who took it forcefully before reading it.

"What!? I do I really have to supervise them?! How am I supposed to supervise them if they don't even work with us! This is just great, really great!" She yelled before throwing my phone at me and stalking out of the room.

_Well that could have gone better._ I walk over to the window and see Ms. Shaw give the universal sign of displeasure to the first security camera she goes by. I look to my phone.

"They will be a perfect match, for better or for worse. Though I fear it will be the later." I say to myself.

* * *

Later that night Shaw woke up to someone standing in front of her bed with a taser. _What the hell? _Then it all went black. I woke up and everything hurt. I went to move but my hands were tied to a steering wheel. _Great, just great._

* * *

Sabine walked into her new apartment until she can join up with the crew again. There were two large crates sitting in the middle. I pried them open and one of them had guns and ammo and the other had a laptop and other gear. _Perfect._ I now had everything I needed to make a temporary base of operations. I quickly set up a make-shift armoury and computer station before I grabbed my side arm and combat knife and then went to bed.

**AN: I can write the story with only my own characters but I feel it would be much more fun with reader's OCs, so please send some in (The template is on chapter 5). I hope to resume a schedule of everyday/every other day. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Business as Usual?

**AN: Hello everyone! First off, I would like to thank ****_Nfenxi _for taking the time to submit an OC and _Vega _for reviewing. I would also like to thank anyone who has been reading my story here. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Business as Usual?

A man in grey sweater, black combat pants, and brown combat boots was laying on his couch watching the news, a black tactical vest with ammo pouches, a black face mask, and a pair of grey knee pads lay in a heap on the floor next the couch. On a small table next to the couch was P226 and some ammo for it, whilst on the kitchen table there was a disassembled 416 along with some ammo. The news itself wasn't very interesting: weather, celebrities doing stupid things, rising number of people being kneecapped. You know, the usual. What wasn't on the news was the unusual: a firefight that resulted in 21 dead and also feds being killed off. **Knock, knock, knock.** The man grabbed his P226 and looked through the peephole on the apartment's door before opening it. There stood three feds in crisp suits.

"Grab your gear, we've got a job for you." The fed in the front said.

_Well, I've been thinking about leaving retirement. Might as well do it now._ The man though as he holstered his P226 and reassembled his 416. The man then put on his face mask, tactical vest, and knee pads. He then grabbed his now reassembled 416 and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He ignored the looks people gave him and the feds as they walked down the hall and out of the building into an awaiting SUV.

* * *

Davis Cook stood back to admire his handiwork. He had finished making his new home, well...home. His simple three room apartment had a bedroom, bathroom, and a dinning area/kitchen/common room. He rummaged in his pocket for the unauthorised picture of his employer he had taken, only to find it wasn't there. He promptly searched high and low for it and his apartment, it wasn't there. He tried to think of where it could be, he had only been in _her_ apartment today... Davis felt a wave of dread and fear come over him as he realised this. _Oh god..._

* * *

All the way across the city Jim shuddered as he got the sudden feeling that some poor sod had angered The Lone Wolf.

* * *

John looked down the hallway, gun in hand, making sure nobody was coming while Shaw picked the lock.

"Almost done?" I ask, wanting to get inside as quick as possible as to not be seen.

"I would be if you would just shut up" Shaw replies, still angry about being tasered and such by Root and not being allowed to go after her.

There is a click and Shaw pulls out her gun and enters. I do one last sweep of the hallway before going in. _Can't be too careful._ The first thing I see is a wooden table and five chairs, surrounded by exercise equipment and a tiny kitchen. There are three doors at the back wall. I approach the one on the far left. I carefully open the door and am greeted by five beds, each with a chest at the end and a night stand. Each chest has a different coloured stripe down the middle. Otherwise there isn't anything else, so I close the door and move on to the the middle door. Shaw is just standing there, motionless. I peak in and see that the entire room had been converted into an armoury. Every wall had weapon racks covering it and there was a big rack in the middle. Shaw goes up the one of the racks containing 416s.

"Do you think they would miss any of these?" She asks.

I go up to another rack that appears to have been just filled with DSRs. Upon closer inspection there is a tiny number under each weapon slot.

"I think they would Shaw, it appears they have logged all the weapons...and they know where you live." I answer, smiling.

The comm beeps, "It would appear that they know were we all live, Mr. Reese" Finch says dryly.

Shaw roles her eyes and walks out of what is probably her version heaven, save having people to shoot with said weapons. They last room is just an average bathroom. Shaw points me over to a laptop that had just about every port used. I snap a picture and send it to Finch.

"Finch, we've found a laptop." I inform him.

"Careful Mr. Reese, they may have set up alarms." Finch warns.

I hit the power button and the screen lights up. The camera on top then flashes and I quickly tap my comm.

"Finch, the computer just took a picture of me."

Shaw then comes over, "What have you screwed up this time?" she demands.

"Oh dear." Finch replies.

Words appear on the screen in a big red font: **_Identity: John Reese : Access Denied : Notifying Administrator._**

**AN: There you go, more is on its way. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review if you have the time!**


	8. Two Worlds Collide

**AN: Hello everyone! Lots of things are about to go down in the next few chapters, so you have been warned. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Two Worlds Collide

Root got an alert on her phone. It had a picture of a surprised John Reese, or as surprised as the big lug could get. Root sighed, Jim and her had just finished securing Kate's comm network and now Harold had sent the big lug to break into Kate's apartment. _Oh well._ It was time to make Harold bring Root to Her.

* * *

Jim was sitting in a cafe, working on his laptop. I look up from my laptop when there is a ring from Kate's pocket. She checks her phone and turns to me.

"Is it ready, sweetie?" she asks.

"We can be tracked whenever we talk through it, but it is secure and they won't be able to hear a thing we say." I respond, closing the laptop and putting it in a backpack.

"What do you have on you?" she asks, holding out her hand.

I sigh, "Two Glocks and a combat knife." I respond as she wiggles her fingers and I give her my second Glock.

"We will have roughly a minute or so before the government agents arrive." I say, tightening my grip on my knife and gun.

Kate pulls out her phone and taps a button and there is a click from inside my ear. She smiles and turns to face the entrance of the cafe.

"The apartment is compromised, enact contingency Alpha. Comm silence unless absolutely necessary, as they can track us through it. Good hunting." She says, raising her and my gun to the door as I do the same. We don't have to wait long before a bunch of blacked out SUVs pull up.

* * *

Davis Cook watches as Sabine tilts her head and her eyes defocus, as if she is listening to something. About a minute had passed when she finally refocuses.

"Cook, grab your gear." She demands, while she pulls out a heavily modified 416 and DSR.

"Why ma'am?" I ask, praying that she is in a good mood.

She turns around, "We're going hunting." She replies as a wide grin comes across her face.

_Thank the lord!_ I think to myself.

* * *

"You will join one of five assault teams. You will deploy via modified SUVs and you will capture these two and exfil. Got it?" The agent asks, pushing a picture of a woman with red hair and a man with black hair towards me.

I nod, stand up, and grab my modified 416. I load a clip of larger 7.62x54mm rounds in and get in a blacked out SUV.

* * *

Harold was sitting in a dinner across from Ms. Groves...again. _Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw_ _will be looking for me as we speak._ I watch as Ms. Groves orders something. _Maybe The Firewall will come to help, I mean they have been saving Ms. Shaw and Mr. Reese._ As if on cue, the door swings open as Kathleen, or Kate as she prefers, and Jim stride in. They say something to the hostess and she points to our table and they come over.

"I hear this isn't the first time you have got yourself into trouble, Harold Finch." Kathleen says as she sits down next to Ms. Groves while Jim sits next to me. They smell of gunpowder and sweat. Jim had a large blotch on red on his shirt with a hole in the centre of it, whilst Kathleen had a bandage on her arm that was also soak with red.

Ms. Groves just smiles at them. _How did they find me and where are the others__?_ I wonder.

"I'm glad you two could join us. You both can call me Root." Ms. Groves says.

The two newcomers straighten up in the booth and Ms. Groves sighs.

"As ease, even The Firewall needs to relax sometimes." She says, before turning to me as the two relax...a bit.

I had so many questions. _Why did they come here? Are they working for Ms. Groves?_

"Don't worry Harry, they work for me." she says, as if _that_ would calm me.

A server comes up and asks the two what they want. They order and then the server asks Ms. Groves if she wants to split the bill for the new food, but she declines.

"Ms. Groves, wh-" I stop and I realise my mistake when both woman turn to me and the man freezes.

_Oh dear. __What have I done._

"What did you just call her?!" Kathleen demands.

**AN: More is to come and I am still looking for some OCs. Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review if you have the time. **


	9. Like Dominos

**AN: Hello everyone! I would to warn you that this chapter contains more violence than normal, also for the younger readers: please don't search the meaning of FUBAR. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Like Dominos

Earlier that day:

The five SUVs pulled up in front of the cafe the targets had been tracked to. I had gotten in the first SUV, so we immediately disembark. Bang! Bang! The agent closest to the cafe collapses to the pavement, two patches of red expanding across his chest. I duck behind the SUV as another two agents fall. _This situation has gone south a lot quicker than I had expected. On the other hand, I had thought we might have a minute before things got FUBAR._

* * *

I squeeze the trigger twice more and am rewarded with another body falling to the ground. Next to me, Kate is slowly inching forward towards the front doors, taking down two more agents with her dual pistols. I flip a couple tables to form makeshift cover before peaking out from behind it. I see the reflection of a DSR's scope in a upper story window of a building across the street. I turn and give Kate a thumbs up and she whispers into the comm before we both stand.

* * *

The man pushes himself flat against the hole riddled SUV, next to him an agent was gasping for air before he went limp on the red-stained pavement. I peak out from my cover to see the two enemy combatants stand up from their cover, so I do the same. I take aim the man and squeeze the trigger on my 416. Bang! A puff a red appears along with a blotch of red on his shirt and he falls back against an overturned table, his eyes widened. The woman turned to me with a look that I could only describe as utter rage... and I was the sole focus. _Ah hell._ I aim towards her and squeeze the trigger once more. The round impacted into her right arm, her gun clattered to the floor but she did not fall. Crack! I felt a searing pain from my right knee and I collapsed onto it. Out of the remaining ten agents, half turned towards the new shooter and start firing. I feel a boot press onto my chest and look up to see the woman, the man draped over her shoulder. _Sh-_ She fires into my other knee and I am overwhelmed with pain before she kicks me in the head and I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Presently:

In panic I look between the two women, the red haired woman had a look that was a mix of surprise and anger, while Ms. Groves's showed that of mild enjoyment.

"I, uh...apologise. I was...unaware of your...relationship with...Ms. Groves..." I say, tentatively gesturing to Ms. Groves.

Kathleen narrows her eyes and is about to say something when the man groans and his eyes roll back into his head before passing out as red started to ooze out of his bandage. _Oh dear._ As if a switch was thrown, Kathleen's demeanor changed completely. Her eyes showed sudden fear and terror and she grabbed a hold of the man before, with the help of Ms. Groves, carrying him out. I was forced to follow them out after leaving a rather generous tip.

* * *

Kate hears a groan and snaps her head around just in time to see Jim's eyes roll back as he passes out, blood oozing from his bandages. _No, no, no, no!_ I grab Jim and look to my...mother...and employer, who nods. Together we carry Jim to Root's car and I hop in the back with him, while Root gives me a first aid kit. _Come on Jim, you'll be fine. Just hang in there, sweetie._

* * *

I sit up and immediately regret the choice as my head spins and pain shoots up my legs. I hear a shout from behind me.

"Officer Stills! We've got a live one."

_Live one? What?_ I think before taking in my surroundings. There are twenty-five bodies in varying conditions of dead strewn about the pavement around me. Among the bodies there is five bullet-ridden and blood splattered SUVs. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn to see a man with silver-ish hair and a suit along with a much shorter woman, who was glaring at me.

"You are quite possibly the luckiest man on Earth, Leon." The man in the suit says, sending warning bells off in my head.

"How do know me? Who are you?" I ask, now pointing my SiG Sauer at the man, but he just smiled.

"You can just say we're a Concerned Third Party." the man replies while the woman rolls her eyes and steals a donut from a well-rounded cop, who starts complaining about things.

_I don't feel all too lucky._

* * *

While they drive to DC Finch looks to the back of the car where a motionless Kathleen sits, the man resting against her. She had re-cleaned the man's wound and put on new bandages, but that was a couple of hours ago. She has just sat there, unmoving and silent, with a vice-like grip on the man, as if he would slip through her fingers and be lost forever.

**AN: There we go, stuff is happening and the body count rises. I would call that a successful chapter, no? Oh well, hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review if you have the time. **


	10. What just happened?

**AN: Sorry about the inactivity. I have not abandoned the story, I've just been bogged up with schoolwork. Anyways, it is time for character development so enjoy! Note for story: inevitable RootxShaw (You have been warned).**

Chapter 10: What just happened?

Jim looks around at the massive empty room that used to house what Root called "God". Kate was standing next to me, watching the man and Root.

"You wanted to free The Machine Ms. Groves, but I already did." The man in glasses says, but Root just stands there.

"My name is Root!" she yells, spinning around aiming her gun at the man.

Bang! There is a small puff of smoke from her shoulder and Root drops to her knees without a sound. I spin around to face the new threat only to bashed in the face with a gun for my efforts. Everything goes black.

* * *

Shaw hears the sound of boots and turns around, USP raised. I am met with three women, of similar build to the two I had just knocked out, and a man. All had weapons pointed at John, Harold, and I.

"05, you and your pet secure the door. 04, you go wake up 01 but make sure 02 is up first." The lead one in a green shirt orders.

The last part didn't make sense to me. Wake up the second in command BEFORE the leader? What? The woman in a black shirt and the man, who seemed to follow said woman around like a dog, went to the door while the woman in a yellow shirt went to the two unmoving forms, leaving the one in a green shirt.

My curiosity finally got the better of me, "Why are you waking up your leader last?" I ask, Reese shot me a look and Harold went pale.

"I've been told you'll have read up on us, yes? If you want to wake up our insane and obsessive leader without him, be my guest." She replies and then there is a shout from the doorway and a Hersh and some agents come in.

After a short stalemate we leave with the six newcomers and Root.

* * *

Roughly a week later:

Shaw wakes up early and does her usual routine: snack, exercise, shower, and eat. I have just finished devouring my breakfast when my phone rings.

"What do you want, Harold?" I ask, hoping for a number.

*sigh* "We have another number, Ms. Shaw." Harold replies and I hang up.

I grab my USP and another pistol and put them in my belt before leaving. I walk up to the next door in the hallway and knock. Jim quietly opens the door and puts his finger to his lips.

"Shh, Kate is still sleeping.", He says, slipping out into the hall slightly, "What do you need, ma'am?" He asks.

"I got a number and might need something... special." I reply.

He gestures inside before going in and I follow. We are met with a grumpy looking Kate, who I ignore, as we walk into the armoury. I go over to one of the racks and enter the code they gave me so I can take weapons out. R-O-O-T. Yeah, I wasn't too pleased with my code. I grab an MP5 and some ammo before securing the rack once more. Just because I want to make Reese jealous and Harold nervous I gesture for Jim and Kate to follow me.

* * *

Harold was sitting in his chair, looking at the board. Their number was Leon, he had angered some Neo-Nazis...again. I had also taken down The Firewall's stuff. Speaking of which, with Ms. Groves no longer free the five don't get orders from her anymore. Strangely enough, Ms. Groves had given them orders to revert to Ms. Shaw for orders. _I will never understand those women._

"Who's the number and when do I get to shoot them" someone asked and I jumped in my seat.

I turned around, "Ms. Shaw, I must ask the you do not do that." I say before noticing who was with her.

Ms. Shaw rolled her eyes and walked up to the board while Mr. Rogers and the other Ms. Groves stood at attention with the same gun that Ms. Shaw has in their hands. Just then Mr. Reese walked in, saw the two and froze.

"You may take the day off, Mr. Reese. I think the situation is handled." I say, eying the weapons the two held once more.

* * *

"Did Harold have any info on who has our target?" Jim asks.

I nod my head, "A group of Neo-Nazis."

Kate and Jim freeze and look at each other before continuing. I shrug before going up to the door to where Leon was being held. The wimp had got himself catpured again! _Unbelievable! _I count down on my fingers and send a kick at the door, which swings wide open. There are five men standing around Leon. I shoot the one who looks like the leader in the kneecap and he goes down. Kate and Jim then rush in and shoot the four remaining men in the center of mass, killing them, before walking up the the survivor. I go over to Leon.

"There's three of you now!?" Leon shouts and Kate gives a little chuckle.

"Do you know who you are messing with?" The surviving Neo-Nazi demands and in response Kate stands on his wounded leg.

"Filth." She spats before putting a bullet in between his eyes.

Jim takes her shoulder and leads her out, leaving me standing there surprised. I have never heard her speak before now.

"Um...Can you let me go...please?" Leon asks and I roll my eyes before briskly walking out, leaving him behind...and still chained.

**AN: There you go, don't forget to review if you have the time. OCs are still being accepted so don't be afraid to submit one (or more).**


	11. Uelith Chesterfield

**AN: Hello everyone! I would like to thank Notor for submiting an OC and also everyone else who has taken the time to read this far. Anyway, here is the next installment in this story that for some reason has sandwiches popping up everywhere. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Uelith Chesterfield

Leon Montague, or FormatK as he preferred, sat on his couch. It had been a week since the ill-fated attempt to capture two people. The feds had given him his pay and let him go on his way. His kneecaps were still recovering a bit and that smaller, angry woman had stollen his modified 416. He is pretty sure he saw her cradling the bloody thing! Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

* * *

Reese answered his phone only to instantly regret it.

"Hey, I've got a man and woman here that say they are from our mutual friend, is there any particular reason why they have sub-machine guns?!" Fusco yells.

I sigh, "They're boss is Shaw, so if you would like to submit a complaint-" I start.

"What?! No thanks Mr, I like all of my blood still inside of me if that is fine with you." Fusco cuts me off.

"I've got to go Lionel, so you need to get along. Also: their original boss is in a mental hospital." I say.

"Wait, what di-" Fusco starts before I hang up.

I go over to Finch.

"Is this our new number, Finch?" I ask.

"Uelth Chesterfield: age 27 and the multi-million dollar CEO of Nagel Industries. No friends or family still alive." Finch answers.

I look at the picture. Chesterfield has dark, black hair and blue eyes. He has also scruff on his chin.

~Time Transition~

"Have you got anything, Finch?" I ask, pretty bored.

Chesterfield wears a heavy coat and carries an umbrella, even indoors. He seems to fidgety and aware of his surroundings. Other than that, nothing of interest.

"Nothing yet, Mr. Reese. So far everything is spotless." Finch answers three people slip into the car.

"Here's your food, ma'am." Linda says as she hands a box of Chinese food to Shaw, who proceeds tear into her food.

I raise an eyebrow and she stops and turns to me.

"What?"

"I don't think this is what Root intended when she made you their boss, Shaw."

Shaw opens her mouth to say something when Eve beats her to it.

"Actually, our orders were to protect and provide guns, ammunition, and food."

At this Shaw grumbles something about Root being annoying before finishing her food. I turn back to Chester, but he isn't doing anything different. Just paperwork. _This will take awhile._

* * *

Uelth Chesterfield sat at his desk doing paperwork. After he was given Nagel Industries when his friend died he has to do his evil work on the side. _On the top of the evil list: Find someone competent to do something about these vigilantes..._

* * *

Fusco hears the other end of the line go dead. _Great. _I turn to the man and woman. The woman hasn't said anything and doesn't look inclined to either.

"Sooo...Why are you two here?" I ask

"To provide assistence, Detective." He answers.

"You wouldn't happen to know about some dead Neo-Nazis would you? We found them in a warehouse."

The man nods, "That was a succesful extraction, Detective."

"Or 21 thugs killed in an shootout?"

He nods, "Another succesful extraction, Detective."

I sigh, "Do I want to know about a load of Feds killed in a cafe shootout?"

"No." Came his reply.

I almost don't want to ask, "What kind of assistence are you here to provide?"

"We are to help with your corruption, Detective." He responds.

_Well that's not so bad, I mean they came to fill in for Mr. Good News, _I think.

"And to give you Shaw's food order." He says, this time with a cheeky smirk.

_I should've seen that coming..._

**AN: More is on its way, so just hang on. Otherwise, review if you have the time and don't hesitate to submit OC(s). Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
